It All Started With A Hug
by davekatluvr
Summary: So basically it's a Erisol fanfic and you are Sollux and Eridan decides to teach you how to swim. This is my first fanfic EVER, so don't bash it too hard, k?


It All Started With A Hug

Your name is Sollux Captor and you are sitting on the sand a ways from the water staring out at the ocean with your current matesprit, Eridan Ampora. It has been a little over a month since you became matesprits, and you have no intention of ending it any time soon.

"Hey, Sollux," Eridan says to get your attention. You turn around to find Eridan lunging himself at you with a hug at full speed. And within seconds, he has knocked you over, now laying with your back on the sand. "F-fuck, Eridan," you say as a reaction to the sudden attack.

Even though you are his matesprit, you still find it a little embarrassing doing things like this in public, or even at all. But that doesn't matter. You forgot how you once felt and returned the hug and grip him tightly.

"Wwell, I wwasn't expecting that," Eridan siad. "What, you got a problem wiith iit?" You ask back. "No. Not at all," and he leans in slowly and kisses you unexpectedly on the lips.

You feel a shot of heat from your lips leading down throughout your body, and you can feel it spreading, Your reaction was the feeling of butterflies in your stomach. In response to his kiss, you kiss him back quite hard, -instead of fighting it, or pushing him off- and bite his lip softly as you pull away when you are finished. "Wwoww" Eridan said as his face turned a slight purple color. You then smirk at him and chuckle. It was then when Eridan got up and put you over his shoulder. "W-what the fuck are you doiing, Eridan!" you shout, having no idea as to what is currently happening.

You can hear the sound of the water on the shore getting louder and louder as Eridan approaches the edge of the water, still with you over his shoulder. "Wwell? Howw about a swwimming lesson?" He asks. "Now? ii a2ked for one of tho2e thiing2 liike, forever ago," you respond. He ignores you and just continues deeper and deeper into the freezing water, But you don't really care.

"2hiit! iit's cold!" you shout. You where not expecting the water to feel this cold. As the other troll pulls you under, you take in as much air, and squeeze your eyes shut as tight as you can before you are completely submerged. When the both of you are under, and quite deep into the water, Eridan is holding you by the hips, preventing you from sinking. You want to say something but can't because of the air in your lungs. "It's alright. Go ahead and take a breath, and open your eyes. It wwont hurt." You take a breath and open your eyes as instructed by your matesprit, only to find yourself amazed when you realized how beautiful it was under water. The fact that you could breath under water also amazed you . "Wow! That2 2o cool Eridan!" you shout, finally able to say something.

You realize that his grip on your hips has loosened quite a bit, and end up clinging to him because you have no idea how to swim. You would probably end up on the sea floor if he let go of you. "Don't wworry, I wwont let you sink. I got you," he says in response to your movements. "Ii'm not 2cared, 2tupiid, j-ju2t don't let go. no matter what. Okay?" you ask, your voice trembling slightly.

You hear the other troll giggle a little and you see him lean in for another kiss. And you -Without thinking- kiss him back. He deepens the kiss, and it lasts for a little while before he pulls back to resume the so called 'lesson'. You can feel the heat in your cheeks, and you are positive that you are blushing really hard right now.

Moving on, Eridan gives you some more instructions. "Okay, noww move your arms and legs like this…." He then took one arm off your hip, and demonstrated the actions by moving his arm in a big circle, and moving his legs back and forth. "Liike thii2?" you ask as you repeat his actions as demonstrated. And to your surprise, you are getting the hang of it quite quickly. "Yes, like that. Except you aren't movving you arms fast enough." After he says that, he swims around you and presses his chest against your back, and grabs your arms and helps you move them the right way.

He is so close that you can feel his breath on your neck, and you can hear his heart beating. You hope he doesn't hear your heart pounding in your chest. When he pulls away you let out a silent sigh of relief. You thought that if he stayed there any longer, you would have had a heart attack.

You think you got the hang of it now. "Okay, ii thiink ii can 2wiim a liitle now. Now what?" You ask. "Next you havve t-" Eridan begins, but is silenced by your lips pressed against his.

With the surprise hug on the shore that started it all, the kiss on the shore that sent a wave of heat throughout your body, and the pounding of your heart when he gets close to you…. All that contact was making it hard for you to control yourself.

You start running one of your hands through his hair until you reach the base of his horns, and you start stroking them with your finger. And with your other hand your feeling slowly up his back.

He too was loosing his control. You could tell because he didn't stop kissing you to make any comments on your sudden actions.

Slowly, you rise you leg up and place it between his. You start to loose control faster and faster. You are now on the verge of loosing control completely when you decide to pull away, and save this for later in the relationship. Eridan then says with a flushed face and a smile, "Wwell, that is it for today's lesson." You, with your breathing heavy say, "Thank2 for the le22on. Can't waiit for the next one."

And with that, you and your matesprit return to the surface, and spend the night at your house talking and kissing until the morning.

~Fin~


End file.
